Estrella Fugaz
by Darcyi
Summary: Un hombre, una Mujer y una relacion que jamas debio ser -eres demaciado joven para mi lo nuestro es imposible- -lo siento es demaciado tarde , no tengo la intencion de alejarme-


Desde un principio lo había sabido, todo esto era imposible sin embargo segué aferrándome a esa vaga esperanza de hacerlo realidad

-solo vete- le dije mientras soltaba su mano

Por un momento me miro desconcertada sin embargo tanto ella como yo sabíamos que era un trato que pronto tendría que llegar a su fin

-supongo que fue un juego para ti desde el inicio- dijo con su voz tan fría y palabras que eran como navajas- solo dame un beso y te dejare ir por y para siempre- finalizo mientras me tomaba del cuello del saco jalándome bruscamente hacia ella y finalmente chocando sus labios contra los míos, la bese con desesperación y ella hizo lo mismo hasta que la falta de aire nos venció y entonces me dijo adiós, lo recuerdo muy bien no podría olvidarlo aun si viviera por cien años, deteste aquel terrible diciembre y termine por odiarme a mí mismo.

Observe como me daba la espalda y caminaba en dirección contraria a la mía, el perfume de violetas, sus labios rosados, el sonido de sus tacones y por ultimo su silueta perdiéndose entre la multitud fue lo que me hizo reaccionar demasiado tarde, en realidad no quería perderla.

_Seis meses atrás_

Estaba nervioso, jodidamente nervioso, probablemente las palabras no podrían describir el estado en el que me encontraba actualmente, un traje negro, una camiseta blanca ,una corbata roja, mis zapatos bien boleados y ese sentimiento de excitación y emoción al mismo tiempo, me habían transferido de Nueva York a Nueva Orleans , me había llevado una gran sorpresa cuando mi jefe me lo dijo , aun no me convencía del todo la idea, aquí estaban mis raíces, familia, amigos, novia, todo era perfecto hasta que ese ascenso que había esperado por tres años se presentó sin embargo mi sorpresa fue que para tenerlo debía trasladarme de ciudad por digamos seis meses, algo sin problemas para muchos, pero para mi lo era estaba a punto de pedirle a la mujer con la que llevaba sosteniendo una relación por tres años casarse conmigo "supongo que Johanna tendrá que esperar" fue lo que pensé en aquel momento.

-Maestro Peeta- escuche que me llamaban y entonces reaccione

-Ah!, lo siento señorita Effie por un momento me perdí- dije intentando disculpar mi estado de hacía unos segundos, ella sonrió y de inmediato me indico el camino que tenía que seguir

-Lo espera el director Snow, solo le advierto no se sorprenda es alguien digamos mmm… un tanto peculiar y único- finalizo mientras me guiñaba el ojo y se perdía por los pasillos vacíos.

Seguí la dirección que me había indicado aquella mujer hacia unos momentos, todo parecía tan tranquilo, los alumnos que seguro habían suspendido en sus respectivas aulas y los maestros dando la clase tan aburrida como siempre y entonces en ese preciso momento una chica se levantó del pupitre y lanzo el libro sobre la cara de su maestro, la clase reía y el por alguna extraña razón hacia lo mismo ¿pero que demonios pasaba con aquella chica, mejor aún que pasaba con aquel maestro?, ¿Por qué no la reprendía o algo?, decidí ignorarlo

-veo que ha visto a nuestra estudiante más difícil, maestro Mellark, la señorita Annie Cresta siempre suele hacer revueltas con el maestro Finnick así que no le sorprenda, después de todo por eso esta en clases de regulación- dijo el hombre a mi costado que de inmediato supe seria el director- Mucho gusto soy el director Cornelius Snow, un placer conocerlo- finalizo mientras extendía su mano

-lo mismo digo- dije mientras estrechábamos nuestras manos y nos marchábamos del lugar.

Mi primera impresión de ese hombre era alguien que definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a doblegar ante nadie, ese perfume que olía a rosas, su expresión tan dura y fría , sin embargo lo que hacía que el dejara un impacto en ti era esa mirada que compare en mis pensamientos con las de una serpiente.

Nuestra conversación fue meramente profesional, horarios, clases que impartiría ( Gramática y Filosofía para ser específicos), una rara combinación para mi gusto sin embargo la filosofía solía ser lo que mejor se me daba.

-Eso sería todo Maestro Mellark, no le quito mas su tiempo y el día de mañana comienza sus clases a primera hora- finalizo mientras se ponía de pie y me extendía la mano – tengo grandes expectativas en usted-

-Gracias director , no pienso defraudarlo- finalice mientras tomaba los papeles y libros que acababa de darme.

Di la media vuelta y Salí de aquella oficina, deje escapar un suspiro y decidí echarle una ojeada al reglamento que me había proporcionado, parecía que eran algo estrictos, entonces tropecé con alguien y mis papeles terminaron volando

-genial-dije sin molestarme a mirar al causante de que mis papeles se esparcieran por donde fuera

-lo siento, iba distraída así que no mire por donde iba- era una chica, cerré los ojos y respire profundo en realidad no era para tanto

-descuida no fue para tanto- respondí mientras terminaba de recoger mis cosas y esa fue la primera vez que una sensación desconocida para mi apareció , ella era de tez morena, cabellos negros y unos ojos de un gris tan intenso, era extraño

-hasta luego entonces – dijo mientras pasaba de largo y yo no podía evitar quitarle la vista de encima, supongo que esa chica es demasiado

-Hey espera- le grite sin pensarlo dos veces y ella se detuvo-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunte

-Katniss Everdeen ¿y el de usted maestro?-

-Peeta Mellark-

- Es un hermoso nombre- finalizo mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba

Esa chica definitivamente era especial.

Hola esta es mi nueva historia titulada Estrella fugaz , espero sea de su agrado la historia y no solo les vaya a parecer un cliche o nose, espero ansiosa sus sugerencias comentarios, sobre todo por que ustedes son el motivo de mi inpiracion byebey


End file.
